Touch My Hand
by hEaRtBrEaKeR19
Summary: Another Takumi songfic/one-shot... It's all about the song 'Touch My Hand' by David Archuleta... Takuya was losing hope on asking Zoe out from which he heard what Zoe and her friend, Haley were talking about...


**Woot-woot! Another songfic has made!**

**Before I start this one, I like to thank bREAKING tHE lINES for requesting this songfic...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the song...**

**This songfic will start in ...5**

**...4**

**...3**

**...2**

**...1**

_**Touch my Hand by David Archuleta**_

Saturday in the morning, a beautiful sunshine had rise upon the sky... and also, today's the day before a first school concert live in a school concert hall. People will be gather in this wonderful night as talented students will be performing their own and amazing talents in front of many people. But these students are picked as their astounding gifted abilities will be revealed in the concert.

Luckily, Takuya Kanbara is one of them. He and his friends, Kouji, Kouichi and JP, will perform in a band in the show. Takuya will be the front man and will play the rhythmic guitar, Kouji on the bass, Kouichi will play the keyboard and of course, JP will be on the drums.

All of the performers tonight were assembled in the school to do their general practice before the show. Takuya and the gang were in music room with other musical performers.

"Dude, tonight will be our performance, are we really ready to face the people?" Kouichi concerned.

"Of course we do, I know we can do it, right?" JP mocked.

"Eh, what are you worrying about? It's only a people, what will they do when we make a mistake?" Kouji said.

"Are you crazy?! When we make a single mistake, just a tinsy-winsy mistake, it'll be so embarrassing! It'll be in a history when it happens!" Kouichi startled, being a paranoiac one, he's always in a crazy mood.

"Relax bro; I'm just tryin' to calm you. And besides, we've been practicing for weeks. Nothing will happen, right Takuya?" Kouji glance at Takuya, sitting on a chair and was reading a piece of paper. He may not seem heard Kouji's call.

"Takuya?" He calls him again, but still, not paying attention.

He was already piss at him, he throw the drumstick which was JP's holding, at him.

It hit him on the head. "Hey?! Who threw that drumstick?!" Takuya asked in an angry tone.

"I did. What's wrong with you? I'm calling you but you didn't even glimpse a little." Kouji said.

"Uh? I'm just- in a deep thought. Sorry 'bout that." Takuya apologized.

"Why? What are you thinking?" JP questioned.  
"It's none of your business!" Takuya get up from the chair and walk away from them.

"What's the matter with him?" Kouichi suspected.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's all about his love life." Kouji replied.

"Love life? I don't know he had a girlfriend." JP astounded.

"He had no girlfriend; he's still asking her out." Kouji explained.

"Oh..." Kouichi and JP thought.

"Then, who's this girl he's been asking out?" Kouichi wondered.

Kouji played a little smirk on his mouth and tell who this girl Takuya's tryin to ask out is.

_

* * *

Meanwhile..._

Takuya went outside of the music room, away for the sight of his friend. He was now walking on the corridors, just walking, nothing special.

Then he heard a soft noise coming from the other corner. "Are you going on the concert tonight?" A female voice had spoken.

"Yeah, I would like to support them for the concert." Another female voice spoke.

"Hmm, I wonder who these girls are." Takuya thought, making a closer place to hear their conversation.

"How 'bout you? Are you going tonight?" The second voice asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure; I'm just shy on Takuya when he sees me on stage." The first voice answered.

"Huh? She'd say my name." Takuya peeked at them and guess with a surprise, it was Zoe and her friend, Haley.

"Uuuy, are you... umm... have feelings with him?" Haley demanded.

"No, I don't have feelings with him!" Zoe exclaimed with a blush on her face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Haley smirked, getting on her to say the truth.

"Uh! Stop asking me about that! Takuya and I are only friends and there's nothing about our relationship as a friend." Zoe stated as she was saying the truth (or not) but it was heard by Takuya, his heart was now broken, the fact that he had no more chances on her.

He walked away from them, not wanting to hear another thing that will hurt his feeling.

"Are you sure Zoe? I know you had a little crush on him when we were little kids, and I know it gotten big! Don't try to hide it Zoe but you are in love with him." Haley said.

Zoe sighed in defeat. "Yes, I'm in love with him. But I'm too shy to say it to him."

"Don't worry Zoe, maybe tonight, you could say it to him what do you feel." Haley comforted.

"I think you're right Haley, maybe I can say it later, but I hope he will understand it." Zoe said.

"That's the spirit girl!" Haley cheered.

They both laugh in a moment.

"Why are we here anyway?"

_

* * *

Takuya's side..._

He was walking again towards the music room.

"Aww men, now what am I going to do? How can I ask her out when she said that she don't like me at all?" Takuya worried, he sighed and opens the door of the room.

When he opens the door, someone had pulled him in, in surprise.

"Wh- What's the heck are you doing?!" Takuya already know who are those who pulled him in.

"We want to help you." Kouji told as he, I mean they hide him behind the boxes.

"From what?"

"From asking Zoe out." Kouichi said.

"H- I don't need your help! How did you know that I'm making a move with her?!" But Takuya know who possibly be the one, he glance at Kouji who was only smirking, the fact that he's the one who said the oh-so not 'secret' secret.

"Lucky guess Kanbara, I only want to _help_ you from your relationship with Zoe." Kouji revealed, teasing Takuya to make him be mad again at him.

Takuya's fist was now ready to punch him but he'd control it and let his fume of anger be gone. "I don't want your help, and I don't have any possibility if I can be his boyfriend." He looked down the floor, not wanting to see his miserable face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… you know Takuya, if you love someone like that, you should fight for it. And if you say that you have no chances for her, think again, you could change her mind and make her to love you. It is not that you could only count on her opinions, but you need to count on yours. And that's why you don't need to give up." Kouji explain, making others to say 'say what?!'

"Whoa, how did you think of that?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, maybe on too much soap opera shows, I could say like that kind of line." Kouji told them as they're sweat drop.

"But thanks though… The problem is, how can we make her love me?" Takuya bothered.

"Relax Takuya, we just think of that and we'll do it tonight." JP spoke.

"Huh?"

_

* * *

Later that night…_

It was the time of their school concert. Many people were there to see random students perform their spectacular acts.

Various scholars had performed live in stage. Some of them perform a dancing number… Singing number… acting number… and some weird acts…

It was then before Takuya's band will play.

All of them are in the backstage, waiting to call their names before they'll enter the stage, and of course, all of them are nervous…

"Guys are you sure our plan will work?" Takuya said.

"Of course it will, I hope." Kouichi thought.

Takuya approach the curtains, he peeped on it and search for Zoe. And luckily, he'd already found her, in the front row of too many crowd.

"Guys, I think I saw Zoe, in front of the crowd!" He'd call his friends to take a look on the curtains too.

When they also peek on the curtains, they saw her with her friend Haley too.

"Yeah, we saw her too. Looks like the plan is on the line, eh Takuya?" Kouichi said.

"Now please welcome for the next performers, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and JP!" The host had call their name in the center stage.

"Hey! How come my name is always on the last?" JP whined.

They enter the platform, while the crowd (especially girls) screamed and cheer their names…

"They're they are!" Haley shouted at Zoe to hear what she is saying.

"What?" Zoe can barely hear her.

"Nevermind." Haley shouted again.

They went to their respective places; get their instruments, and readying themselves to play.

"Hey everyone! I'm so glad that there's so many people are here." Takuya said in the microphone that makes the cheer of girls even louder.

"So this song is dedicated to all of girls there!!! He shouted, but in his real mind and heart, it is for Zoe…

* * *

Kouichi started on his keyboard, together with JP on the drums.

Takuya started to sing:

_**Saw you from the distance**_

_**Saw you from the stage**_

_**Something 'bout the look in your eyes**_

_**Something 'bout your beautiful face**_

_**In a sea of people, there is only you**_

_**I never knew what the song was about**_

_**But suddenly now I do…**_

The cheers got louder and louder when Takuya walk near at the end of the stage, where the people are reaching him.

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**_

_**Reach out as far as you can**_

_**Only me, only you and the band**_

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand…**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Can't let this feeling end**_

'_**Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never see you again**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Until I touch your hand**_

'_**Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**I'll never get the chance again…**_

_**I never get the chance again…**_

Takuya was touching random hands of crowds, but he need to find Zoe's.

She was in the front but people wants to get in front too, so they some kind of fighting the place with other persons.

Zoe was struggling to get to the front again, not wanting also to hurt somebody too.

_**I see the sparkle of a million flashlights**_

_**A wonder wall of stars**_

_**But the one that's shining out so bright**_

_**Is the one right where you are…**_

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**_

_**Reach out as far as you can**_

_**Only me, only you and the band**_

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand…**_

The other 3 continues to play while Takuya still singing and finding Zoe.

Finally, Zoe got her original place (at the front) again.

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Can't let this feeling end**_

'_**Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never see you again**_

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Until I touch your hand**_

'_**Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**I'll never get the chance again…**_

_**Saw you from the distance**_

_**Saw you from the stage**_

_**Something 'bout the look in your eyes**_

_**Something 'bout your beautiful face…**_

Takuya gets on the high tone of the song while he was still searching for Zoe.

Then, he'd found her right where he'd saw her in the first place…

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Can't let this feeling end**_

'_**Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never see you again…**_

He went close to Zoe, grab her hand and pull her up the stage. Zoe was somehow happy and embarrassed, get pulled by the person who was singing in the front stage with many people watching it! But she'd ignore it…

_**Can't let the music stop**_

_**Until I touch your hand**_

'_**Cause if I do, it'll all be over**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**(Reach out to you, touch my hand)…**_

Takuya hold Zoe's hands, making it a romantic scene for them ^_^

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**(Reach out as far as you can)**_

_**I'll never get the chance again**_

_**(Only me, only you and the band)**_

_**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**_

_**Yeah…**_

They've finished the song. But suddenly, people cheered Takuya and Zoe to 'kiss' in front of them…

It gotten louder when the three boys with him also cheer.

They both didn't hesitate and their lips collide on each other.

**Fin…**

**

* * *

That's all folks, I hope you like this one…**

**So read and review… And tell others to read this songfic too…**

**So, if you want some request songfic on me, go ahead, it's free…**

**Thanks and See Ya!!!**


End file.
